Mega Drabbles
by BassForte
Summary: Just as the title implies, this will be where I put random Mega Man writing prompts or drabbles that come to mind. Might have mild cursing in some of the drabbles.
1. Never Let your Bro into your Room

**A/N: Hello! It's been awhile since I posted anything on this website because of my broken laptop, but I'm back and ready to type! I haven't written a mega fic in awhile, (That last one being too much of a self-insert story for my taste) but right now I'm just going to post the Mega Man drabbles/writing prompts I wrote while out of the country, and might write new ones soon too! For now though I'm going to post the ones I got. Most of these will be my attempt at comedy though so be prepared!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _Prompt: Proto Man sleeping with a teddy bear_

After Dr. Wily's recent (yet frequent) defeat, Rock got very worried about Blues. Last time he saw him, he saw him, he got injured so bad he had to go to Dr. Cossack's lab for repair. He informed Blues that Dr. Light would gladly fix him up, but Blues insisted he wasn't ready yet. That still didn't mean Rock couldn't check up on him.

Unlike popular belief, Blues doesn't live at lonely pillars like his hobby suggests. He actually has a small job and lives in a small, semi-decent motel. Rock has visited before, but this is the first time he visited so late into the night.

He walked into the building, catching the man at the desk sleeping on the job. Rock couldn't really blame the man, but he really should be doing his job. Luckily the robot knew his brother's room, so he just continued onward. Once he got to his room number Rock knocked several times. It took much longer than usual, but after a few knocks his brother finally opened the door.

"Rock, what the heck are you doing here so late?" He sounded exhausted, as if he just woke up from charging for the morning, however he was still awake enough to grab his usual sunglasses. Rock often wondered if the prototype wore those at night, but it seems his question was answered. Rock felt slightly guilty for waking his brother up like this, but he still wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. That last fight seemed very-"

"Hard? Yes, I know, now leave so I can go to freaking sleep," Blues said with little word for Rock to reply. Blues was about to slam the door on him, but Rock then later noticed something that caught his eye, so he held the door open.

"Hey, what's that?" Rock directed his finger towards a soft looking object on the floor of Blues' bedroom.

Blues' eyes shot to where he was pointing, and he froze. The only thing going through his head while seeing the object was that he was **never** opening the door for anyone ever again. He looked back at Rock with a cold glare. If Rock even saw it through the red robot's sunglasses, it wasn't shown.

"It's nothing. Now Leave," Blues threatened, but it was ignored by his little brother. He tried closing the door completely on Rock, but the blue bomber was able to open the door further and get into his motel room. Once he got in, Rock quickly ran to Blues' room, with that very same robot shouting at him to get out.

When Rock finally got a better glance at the mystery item, he pick it up and tried to suppress a giggle.

Why was he giggling? Well, apparently his older "edgy" brother had a fluffy classic teddy bear.

Taking a further glance, the bear seemed worn, implying that Blues had it for quite a long time. The smaller robot looked up at Blues with a mischievous expression, one the boy rarely makes, and started laughing even harder.

"Stop laughing!" The prototype was beyond humiliated at this point. Of course Rock didn't just stop laughing. No, he hit the floor, grabbed his sides, and continued chuckling some more.

"And I t-thought dad w-was lying! Y-you really have a s-stuffed animal-"

" **Shut the frick up, Mega Man!** " By now the taller robot's face was as red as his armor, from both anger and embarrassment. Rock wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming out of his ears. Before Rock could comment further, Blues picked Rock back up on his feet, and started dragging his little brother out of the door before he could find anything worse. Once when he successfully gets the boy out of his motel room, he drags himself back to his room, grabs his teddy, and slumps back into his bed sheets in humiliation. He doubts he'll be getting any energy after that embarrassing episode.

* * *

 **A/N: And finished! This prompt was actually suggested by a friend of mine, so I thank her greatly for giving me this idea. It was fun as my first drabble! Hopefully I can show you more, I might even post it today, but I don't know yet. Anyway, R &R, and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! (By the way, if you're wondering why Proto Man isn't cursing, I kind of headcanon the Light bots unable to curse, which sucks for Blues sometimes)  
**


	2. The Great Shipping War

**A/N: Hey and I'm back! So this prompt was something I thought of myself so it's kind of ridiculous, I sort of regret making this, and i don't know why I came up with this, but I kind of found it funny while writing it so maybe you will too. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _Prompt: Shipping War in the Wily Castle_

"It's BassxRoll!"

"No, it's MegaBass!"

"Can you all be quiet, it is _clearly_ ProtoBass."

Now, you probably are wondering what started this whole argument, and almost all of the wily robot masters could answer that question except the fish-finned robot himself, and their creator. Bass has been teetering to the Light's side for awhile now. He's still a **very** violent robot for even one created by Dr. Wily, with the highest robot kill streak in the palace, but lately instead of fighting _with_ the Wily Bots, he's fighting _against_ them. It wouldn't be long until he left the old geezer's side for good. These actions somehow lead the evil robots asks themselves why, and par-take in this phenomenon called "shipping". Bass is mainly paired with any Light Robot that exists, but the main made-up couples are him with Roll, Mega Man, or Proto Man. What started off as ideas of fun turned into all out shipping wars, and now it's gotten to the point where they're **extremely** verbal.

"Look, Bass hasn't fought Mega Man in a long time, that has to mean _something_!" Metal Man shouts.

"Yeah, that means he doesn't want to upset his sister," retorts Splash Woman, fusterated.

"He could be fighting on their side because Proto Man always shows up," Shadow Man calmly replies with slight irritation in his voice.

The majority of the castle pairs Mega Man and Bass up, however a large majority are highly against it, going for BassxRoll or ProtoBass. At first, there were no wars, and even when they started it was just friendly banter between the sides, something you'd see in any pairing. However it all changed when Star Man declared that "BassRoll" is a horrible disease on mankind, and Bubble Man biting back with a comment somewhere in the lines of "at least the two don't bicker constantly, unlike your trash of a ship." These comments were then a start of a raging flame in the Skull Castle. They didn't dare spread it to Bass or Dr. Wily, unless they wanted a death wish or a lecture where they wish for death to come and take them.

Today, however, they didn't seem to notice the black bomber wanting an E-tank before over-hearing their conversation.

"Why would Bass even stand such a whining brat like Roll!? It's a surprise he didn't turn her to scrap already."

"It's better than handling an angsty loser like Blues!"

"Will you all just shut up already, the better ship is MegaBa-" Star Man could've finished his sentence if Bass had not picked up the robot and shoved him into a trash can. He then turned to the rest of the robot masters that were previously bickering with each other, now shivering like small children. His glare was intense and held the look a viscous murderer. His tone was dangerously low as he gave them his first and final warning.

"I don't know what this 'shipping' is, but if I hear another word about me with a damn Light Bot, I will tear your insides clean off your body, and feed them to my wolf. Got it?"

The Wily Bots shook in fear and quickly nodded. Rarely have they seen Bass' eyes turn into such a deep blood red, and most people don't even live long enough the tale. With the problem dealt with, Bass marched back off to wherever he originally was. This was the last time the shipping war was ever mentioned in the Wily Castle (at least out loud).

* * *

 **A/N: aaaannnnd the second one has been posted! I hope you had fun reading, and stay tuned for the next prompt!**


	3. If Only Thew Knew

**A/N: Hello! So this is the last Mega Man drabble I have pre-written from the Summer, so anything else will be more recent and show maybe a different writing style. This one was just an idea I had, sort of a "what if this happened?", but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 _Prompt: Bass and Mega Man meeting in their Civilian forms without knowing_

 _(Side Note: In this story, Bass' civilian name is Forte.)_

Rock was told to do a simple task of grocery shopping by his sister Roll. It was suppose to take about ten to fifth-teen minutes, a short, in-and-out job, at least that was the plan. He was about to walk in, but soon accidentally collided with another person holding groceries, having the two stagger and making the bags crash and break on the sidewalk. After he started to gain his composure after bumping into the person he was about to apologize when he heard that person yell a few profanities.

"Dammit, look what you did!" He looked over to see a teen, looking slightly older then himself, in looks at least. He had snow white hair and dark red eyes, almost looking like their glowing. It seemed so familiar to Rock, but he snapped out of it, knowing he still has to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I could pay for that if you-" Rock started, but was cut off.

"Of course you're going to pay for that! You practically smashed into me," the teen replied. Immediately Rock got annoyed with his attitude, but he guessed it was still his fault, since he didn't watch where he was going when rounding the corner. The blue bomber nodded, accepting his responsibilities. Dad was not going to be too happy, but he'll just replace some of Roll's chores for a few days to make up for it. Besides, the boy wasn't really carrying that much, so he knew it couldn't be _that_ expensive.

"Okay, I have a credit card, just show me the way," Rock said. Even after accepting his punishment the red-eyed teen was still glaring daggers at him. He could've sworn he'd seen that face somewhere, but he didn't have time to figure it out, since the boy immediately turned around.

"Follow me," he said as he walked into the store.

Rock sighed as he got a cart and headed inside as well. He hoped this wasn't going to be a long day.

* * *

While the teen was leading the way, Rock was still trying to figure out where he could've seen him. He was a few inches taller than Rock was, and wore a plain black shirt similar to the Light Bot's light blue one. He also had on ripped loose jeans, and worn black sneakers with a hint of gold on them. The only real familiar feature to Rock were just his face however. While shopping for the guy's things he noticed instead of a blood red, his eyes looked almost pink, which he about to laugh about if the guy wasn't so up-tight. Maybe a name will help him figure out who he is.

"So, what's your name?" The teen turned to Rock with an indifferent look on his face. Rock almost thought he was going to say some rude comment, when he turned back around.

"The name's Forte," he answered. The name sounded odd to the Light Bot, but other than that, he didn't recognize it. He couldn't make fun of the music reference of Forte's name since his sister and himself make, "Rock and Roll", but it was still unusual. He did know a few people with their names correlating to music however.

Rock then walked up to Forte's side.

"Well, besides the circumstances, it's nice to meet you. My name is Rock." He thought he might as well say his name since the teen said his. Forte glanced at Rock and narrowed his eyes, as if trying to remember something.

Huh, so he wasn't the only one who noticed the deja vu.

Whatever he was trying to recall he couldn't, however, because he gave a defeated sigh and walked faster, without giving any polite chat or comment. This bothered Rock. He didn't like people this rude to others. True, he made Forte's day longer than needed, but hey he was making up for it, that had to count for something!

"This is the last item." Rock snapped out his thoughts to look back to Forte. The white-haired boy seemed a lot more calm than before, so that was good. Even when he said his name he seemed tense. Rock nodded as Forte picked up the grocery item and put it into the cart, then headed towards check-out, which Rock soon followed.

When the cashier was scanning the items, Forte muttered something about, "the old geezer blowing a fuse," but he didn't think much of it. the "old geezer" is probably his father.

When the items were paid for with his credit card, Forte picked the bags up and almost walked away only to stop and turn his head to the blue bomber.

"Thanks... Rock." The comment seemed to take a lot of energy on the teen, because he looked very irritated while saying it. The Light Bot wouldn't be surprised if that was his first positive manner to come out of his mouth. None the less the blue-eyed robot gave a happy grinned and waved.

"You're welcome, Forte!" As soon as Rock said that Forte cringed and looked away.

"Ugh you remind me of this stupid kid I know. It's disgusting," he said. Rock was about to ask further, but Forte already was on his way to wherever he lived. Rock was about to walk out until he remembered one very important thing.

He still hasn't gotten Roll's groceries yet. Rock then put a hand to his face and sighed while walking back further into the store.

* * *

 **A/N: I always wanted to write a casual setting for the robots and here you have it! I might could continue of if they find out, but honestly I don't know, I kind of like them being oblivious idiots. Well, R &R and I hope to see you on my next prompt!**


End file.
